This invention relates to a disk player.
The pickup of a disk player is built in a holding member and as the disk rotates the holding member is moved along the recording surface of the disk. Therefore, the disk player has a supporting mechanism for supporting the holding member in such a manner that the holding member is movable along the disk's recording surface, and drive means for moving the holding member. A disk player employing a high-response linear motor as the drive means is well known in the art.
In a disk player using a linear motor, the movable element has a small mass and a quick response. Therefore, when a disk is not being played (i.e., when the power switch for the linear motor is kept turned off), the holding member can move freely. Thus, during movement of the disk player the holding member may crash against the supporting mechanism causing damage to the pickup built therein. For the purposes of eliminating this difficulty, the conVentional disk player is provided with a fixing device which, when the disk player is not in operation, fastens the holding member to the supporting mechanism.
In the conventional disk player, the fixing device has an intricate construction and a correspondingly high manufacturing cost, and sometimes is unreliable in operation.